


9 to 6 (and overtime)

by quantize



Series: Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantize/pseuds/quantize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an executive assistant to a director is no walk in the park, but Yamaguchi has plenty of reasons to love his job (and his boss).</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 to 6 (and overtime)

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of [Kageyama Rare Pair Week](http://kageyama-rarepairweek.tumblr.com/): **Aged up and Working AU**
> 
> Big thanks to Marge for beta-reading!

Yamaguchi is in love with his boss.

It may or may not have started back when his then-future boss, Kageyama Tobio, had walked in for his interview for an executive assistant position. Yamaguchi blames his regal - not to mention incredibly intimidating - aura. Or maybe it was his buff physique, which allowed him to fill out his sharp, crisply ironed suit nicely. Or perhaps it was his eyes; cool, deep and enigmatic, and framed by long lashes. Or maybe it was--

Anyway, Yamaguchi bungled the interview spectacularly. He screwed it up so badly that he would not stop kicking himself over it for weeks, and that he now prefers not to acknowledge that it ever happened. Not that his ex-boss and best friend, Tsukki, will allow him to forget; Tsukki always enjoys bringing it up at the most awkward times just to watch him degenerate into a red-faced, blubbering mess.

Yamaguchi doesn’t know how he got the job in the end. When he received the phone call informing him of the good news, he had deemed it a miracle, and when Kageyama, bespectacled and all, shook his hand on his first day at work, he was certain he had all but ascended to heaven.

Yamaguchi sits right outside Kageyama’s office, separated from him by a frosted glass wall. He has a small mirror on his desk, and sometimes people tease him about it, thinking he uses it to fuss over his unruly hair. He doesn’t tell them that he uses it to peek on Kageyama through the open door when work gets just a wee bit overwhelming and he needs a reminder why he is still here. 

He’s _beautiful_ , is what Yamaguchi thinks to himself whenever he sees Kageyama. He is usually already in the office and hard at work when Yamaguchi gets here in the morning, dressed to a tee and not a hair out of place. He responds to Yamaguchi’s cheery “good morning” with a return greeting and a smile that leaves him weak at the knees and warm in the face. 

One morning, Yamaguchi greeted him with his usual “good morning” and found him drinking out of a juicebox. He might have stared a little too hard—he had pegged Kageyama as a coffee person, so seeing him sip happily from his juicebox had been rather unexpected, though not unpleasant. Then, as Yamaguchi passed Kageyama documents for approval, his eyes roamed to the now empty juicebox on his table and that was when he realised.

Kageyama likes drinking milk. Yamaguchi still melts every time he thinks about it.

Kageyama has an undeserved bad rep in the office. It may have something to do with the fact that he hardly smiles, and does not have the habit of making small talk with his colleagues, and is incredible at spotting mistakes in documents. Either way, practically everyone - from Yachi from Human Resources to Kindaichi from Truck Sales to Futakuchi from IT - calls on Yamaguchi first, and during lunch, most people cannot let him go without understanding how he can tolerate the “unreasonable director”. Yamaguchi is always left wondering what exactly there is to tolerate about Kageyama.

Yamaguchi handles Kageyama’s schedule for him. On a busy day, Kageyama is inundated with enough meetings invitations that would drive a normal person up a wall, so Yamaguchi always tries to space them apart reasonably, with a break of at least 15 minutes in between to allow Kageyama to catch his breath.

Yamaguchi used to struggle with taking meeting minutes, because of the lingo and the sheer amount of details being thrown around in the boring, dreary meetings. The meetings are still boring and dreary, but Yamaguchi’s minutes are much neater and organised now, and he swells with pride every time Kageyama praises the quality of his work. Kageyama is passionate about work, and he is a sight to behold and a force to be reckoned with when he argues for his point during meetings, so naturally Yamaguchi is determined to keep up. It helps that Kageyama offers him incentives to work harder, like little kisses throughout the day.

Oh, perhaps it has slipped Yamaguchi’s mind to mention that he’s been in a steady relationship with his boss for a few months now. Yamaguchi was the one who confessed, nervous babbling, heart in his throat and all. They started with brushed fingers and awkward laughter, and now they steal kisses in Kageyama’s office; frosted glass walls make for lousy privacy screens so that is the furthest they dare go. Yamaguchi has been convincing Kageyama not to ditch Hinata during lunch, because they have plenty of time to themselves when they go for dinner together. In office, Kageyama is his boss, and after hours, Tobio is his boyfriend. 

No one has said a word, but Yamaguchi is sure that their relationship is an open secret, just like the vice-president’s wig. That explains the knowing grins Tsukki shoots in his direction every time he steps out of Kageyama’s office.

That’s all right though, Yamaguchi decides. He is most definitely in love with his boss and his boss with him, and they are enjoying every single minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> When work gets a bit slow, I like to think about HQ!! characters in an office setting. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
